Karabin snajperski
Plik:Karabin snajperski (III - 2).png|Siatka karabinu snajperskiego w GTA III Plik:Karabin snajperski (VC - 2).png|Siatka karabinu snajperskiego w GTA 5 Plik:Karabin snajperski (SA - 2).png|Siatka karabinu snajperskiego w GTA San Andreas Plik:Sniper Rifle (IV - 2).png|Celownik karabinu snajperskiego w GTA IV Plik:Karabin snajperski (CW).png|Składanie karabinu snajperskiego w GTA Chinatown Wars Karabin snajperski – broń wyborowa występująca od Grand Theft Auto III (nie wstąpiła tylko w Grand Theft Auto Advance). Pozwala na oddawanie celnych strzałów z dużej odległości. Posiada lunetę co pozwala na przybliżanie celu. Szybkostrzelność tej broni nie jest duża, ma jednak duże uszkodzenia. Wystarczy kilka kul, aby wysadzić pojazd. W większości gier jest wzorowany na Remingtonie 700, lecz w GTA: Vice City Stories jest wzorowany na M21, które jest w rzeczywistości półautomatyczne, a nie powtarzalne. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto III * Dostajemy ją od 8-Balla w misji Cios w serce: Akt II. * Do kupienia w Amu-Nacji na Wyspie Staunton. * Przy dojściu do dolnej części Tamy Cochrane, na małym trawniku. * Po misji Na widelcu w garażu Raya. * Na dachu zdewastowanego warzywniaka Uncle BJ's (obok znajduje się Kamizelka kuloodporna). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Do kupienia w sklepie z bronią w Centrum handlowym North Point w Vice Point. * Wyspa Starfish - w labiryncie na terenie willi Diaza/Vercettiego. * Mała Hawana - na South Bridge. * W misjach: Nieczyste metody oraz Draka z teczką. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * Jefferson, Los Santos - na dachu szpitala. * Na kaplicy blisko komisariatu policji Las Venturas. * Na dachu kasyna Four Dragons. * Na schodach, na terenie InterGlobal Television. * Doherty, San Fierro - obok garażu w Doherty po zrobieniu 50 zdjęć. Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories * Można ją zabrać martwym Triadom w misji Calm Before the Storm. * W Torrington na szczycie pomnika Morningstar Industries. * Ammu-Nation w Newport za $6 000. * Na Shoreside Vale pod drewnianym mostem na lotnisku. * Nad bramą do tunelu w Cedar Grove. * W Portland, na dachu budynku, który jest w budowie niedaleko Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł. * W misjach The Guns of Leone oraz Love & Bullets. Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories * Za jedną z willi na Wyspie Starfish, po ukończeniu misji From Zero to Hero. * Do kupienia w Ammu-Nation w Ocean Beach. * Po zestrzeleniu 90 czerwonych balonów, przy każdej kryjówce. Grand Theft Auto IV Może zostać zakupiona w sklepie z bronią za $6 000, dodatkowy magazynek kosztuje $800. * East Hook - suwnica w dokach, gdzie Platypus jest zacumowany, w pobliżu Mohanet Ave. * Northwood - na szczycie wieży rafineryjnej, na skrzyżowaniu Exeter Ave i Grummer Rd w pobliżu brzegu. * Dukes - w dzielnicy Stainway. Po wejściu po drabinie na samą górę zachodniej konstrukcji. Grand Theft Auto V *Dostajemy go w misji Nerwowy Ron (Trevor dostaje go w Ammu-nation za darmo). *Po misji Nerwowy ron możemy go kupić w Ammu-nation. Grand Theft Auto Online * Możemy kupić go w Ammu-nation po zdobyciu 21 rangi (możliwość ulepszania od 22 rangi). Ciekawostki * W GTA San Andreas występuje błąd, polegający na tym, że gdy protagonista się pali można strzelać z karabinu bez celowania. ** Podobny błąd występuje w GTA IV, gdy gracz kuca i wstaje podczas strzelania, Niko nie odciąga zamka broni i czas między kolejnymi strzałami będzie krótszy. Podobny błąd występuje w przypadku strzelby. * W uniwersum 3D, gdy strzelamy z karabinu snajperskiego do księżyca, ten zmienia swój rozmiar. Podobnie jest w przypadku PSG-1. * W GTA Chinatown Wars jest możliwe wzięcie na celownik samego protagonisty, lecz nie możliwe jest popełnienie w ten sposób samobójstwa. Co ciekawe patrząc na Huanga Lee przez lunetę nie widać, by ten trzymał broń. Galeria Ikony z HUD-a